Sore Rose
by Randomdude21
Summary: Ruby goes on a mission, when Yang told her not and almost gets hurt so Yang has to show her sister the error of her ways


"But Yaaaang", cried the red hooded girl named Ruby Rose, "No means no Ruby". Staring at her was her older sister Yang Xiao Long, crossing her arms as she looks at Ruby resisting her sister's puppy eyes. "Ruby it's to dangerous for you Weiss and Blake are already dealing with the Beowolves but this is Deathstalker, you'll get hurt Ruby". Ruby pouted as she looked at her sister but this made Yang laugh as she ruffled Ruby's hair before heading out she turns to look at Ruby "Stay here ok"? Yang leaves closing the door behind her.

What seems like hours Ruby looked outside the sun already setted but she hated that she couldn't go and fight the deathstalker with her big sister i mean she took down a Nevermore for crying out loud! Then a devilish idea came to Ruby's mind she chuckled as she grabbed crescent rose and open up the widow and jumped out grabbing hold of a branch, swinging as she does a flip and carefully landing as she dashes for the forest.

"Okay I'll just find the deathstalker or just any random grimm and destroy it before the others show up" then Ruby's ears perk up a bit hearing a growl turning around spotting at least two beowolves coming to her. Ruby ready her scythe then dash at the beowolves **Snikt** the beowolf rolls off as the second lunges towards her Ruby turns around folding her scythe as the folded part sticks into the grimm's mouth Ruby smirks **BOOM** she pulls the trigger blowing the Grimm head off then unfolding her weapon backflipping slashing the last grimm in half.

 **Pant** "That was fun" Ruby makes a dash to the field as she finally spots the deathstalker but its fighting someone, Ruby narrows her eyes to see and realize it's Yang. **Gulp** "uh oh Yang i'm in trouble but Yang is oh damn it!" Ruby rushes top speed slashing the deathstalker as it cries in pain.

Yang looked at her sister "Ruby"?! Ruby looks at her sister crying out "Yang to your left" Yang looks as she dodges and fires couple of rounds with her Ember Celica **BOOM BOOM** Ruby makes a giant leap from shooting the ground with her crescent rose giving enough to **SLASH** her scythe slashing the deathstalker tail falls as it yelps slamming its claw into Ruby but she manage to block the strike "Shit!" she cries out before slamming into the ground. "Owie" seeing this Yang's anger build up inside of her "Don't you dare hurt my baby sister!" **BOOM** Yang slams her fists together as her semblance as she rushes at the grimm firing slug after slug of hot rounds into the grimm as it tries to attack the huntress only for her go under the grimm slamming her fists into the grimm's unprotected body as it cries in pain then she launches the beast and fires a fiery into the grimm as it explodes into black smog.

"Ruby!" Yang runs to her sister holding her "Ruby are you ok?!" Ruby gets up smiling "i'm ok Yang" Yang nodded "good because your in so much trouble young lady!" quick before Ruby could react Yang yanks her by the hood walking to a flat rock sitting on it pulling the squirming huntress over her lap. Eyes widen in Ruby as she struggled "Yang please don't" ignoring her sister's pleads then **SMACK SMACK SMACK** blows rain down on her poor bottom "Ruby Rose i told you to stay home" Yang scolding her sister "ow ow owie!" Ruby cries out as she struggles and tears rolling down her cheeks "I'm sorry i'm sorry!" Yang stops at the 10th smack rubbing her sister's back then flip her skirt over a bit pulling down her pants to her ankles as wind blows on her bottom and resuming the punishment.

Ruby struggled and cried begging her sister to stop, "I'm sorry Ruby but you have to be punished" after another 10th slap Yang pulled her sister's rose pattern panties down as Ruby protests "Yang don't!" **SMACK "** ow"! **SMACK SMACK SMACK "** Ruby your in position to talk back" the smacks kept going then after the final 10th smack, making it 30 slaps on Ruby's bottom, Ruby sobbed hard as Yang help get Ruby's panties and pants up as she holds her sister close to her rubbing her back gently.

"Shh Shh it's ok now Ruby i'm not mad anymore" Yang rubbed her Ruby's back in circles as Ruby cling to her sister tightly softly crying in her shoulder muttering the words i'm sorry over and over, Yang holds Ruby's chin up kissing her baby sister's forehead as she hugs her close to her rubbing her back "Let's go home ok?" Ruby nodded as Yang smiled as she picked up her sister and walked back to their dorm.

"Yang do i have to go to bed" ?Yang looked at her "yes Ruby unless you want a another spanking"? Ruby shook her head fast as she climbed into bed "could you at least sleep with me tonight"? Yang chuckled as she got in the bed with Ruby holding her close as she rest her head on her chest falling asleep, Yang smiled kissing Ruby's head as she closes her eyes falling asleep as well. She will always protect her little sister forever her special rose.


End file.
